


Aniron

by PadmeEchalotte



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, saiyan queen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeEchalotte/pseuds/PadmeEchalotte
Summary: Guardò Bra perdendosi nel mare che erano i suoi occhi, limpidi e chiari come un cielo privo di nuvole, una rarità per gli appartenenti alla sua razza e si disse che la straordinarietà delle cose risiede proprio nell’eccezione, così come forse, la straordinarietà della sua vita si era concretizzata negli occhi dei suoi figli.Dovette distogliere lo sguardo, il principe dei saiyan non avrebbe lasciato che la sua bambina riuscisse a leggergli in volto i sentimenti, così come quel valoroso guerriero di cui stava parlando, si nascondeva dietro ad un pilastro con il cuore pulsante nel petto e spiava i suoi figli tra le braccia della madre senza che nessuno ne scorgesse le debolezze.





	Aniron

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo aver rivisto il Signore degli Anelli, il pezzo Aniron di Enya, mi ha tirato fuori questo racconto un pò nonsense e confusionario.  
> Se conoscete l’opera di Tolkien vi sarà più semplice immaginare le atmosfere, in caso contrario spero di essere stata esaustiva per figurarle nelle vostre menti.  
> Questo è un “ canon” un pò particolare e spero vi piaccia.  
> La parte in grassetto nero è la narrazione contemporanea, quella grigia rappresenta il ricordo ed il corsivo grigip un sogno nel ricordo.  
> Sapete, faccio sempre diecimila esperimenti e di solito 9999 falliscono xD  
> Buona lettura <3

Vegeta salì le scale per concedersi una doccia rilassante, magari anche un momento focoso tra le braccia di sua moglie, prima di sprofondare in un sonno profondo e meritato dopo una giornata estenuante di allenamenti nella gravity room.

Superare se stesso, i suoi limiti, sentirsi ancora un saiyan nonostante l’accettazione di una normalità terrestre che poco gli apparteneva.

Della sua vita sul Pianeta Vegeta ricordava ben poco, o forse aveva preferito dimenticare, tuttavia, le sue origini erano sempre dietro l’angolo a tormentarlo e quella volta, fu proprio la piccola Bra a rievocare alcuni ricordi.

“ Papà” disse voltandosi verso di lui e lo sguardo serio che aveva non prometteva niente di buono. Nella sua vita aveva fronteggiato esseri terrificanti come Freezer, Cell, addirittura aveva fatto i conti con il male e la morte cedendo alle magie di Babidi, ma sua figlia, quando assumeva quell’espressione, era di gran lunga più risoluta di loro.

“ Perchè sei ancora sveglia?” si avvicinò e provò a rimboccarle le coperte, vanamente considerando che lei non aveva intenzione di dormire.

“ Raccontami una fiaba!”

“ Eh? Che roba è?”

“ Tutti i papà sanno cos’è una fiaba e tutti i papà le raccontano alle loro bambine!”

“ Tu non sei una bambina qualunque ed io non sono un padre come gli altri! Io sono un saiyan ed anche tu!”

“ Appunto, raccontami una fiaba sui saiyan!”

“ Cosa vuoi che ti racconti?”

“ Di un principe, di una principessa, non lo so papà, cosa vuoi che ne sappia io?”

Vegeta sbuffò, ma di uscire dalla camera della sua bambina senza averne soddisfatto una richiesta non ne aveva alcuna intenzione, perciò prese tempo ed iniziò a riflettere. Non conosceva principesse, gli unici principi erano lui e suo fratello e dei membri delle elite che ricordava, tra cui Nappa, non si narravano altro che imprese in battaglie sanguinose e cruente, forse anche troppo per le orecchie innocenti di una bambina.

Tuttavia, una vecchia storia, un’antica leggenda sulla sua famiglia gli tornò alla mente e pensò, che fosse giunto il momento per Bra di saperne qualcosa in più sul suo popolo.

“ D’accordo allora” si sedette sul lettino e si schiarì la voce “ molto prima che io nascessi, il pianeta dal quale provengo era dilaniato da una guerra sanguinosa tra i suoi abitanti, ognuno dei quali ne rivendicava il dominio: i saiyan e gli tsufuru…”

_Planet Vegeta, tanti anni prima_

_Il dolore sembrò dissolversi; il sangue asciugarsi e svanire e persino il campo di battaglia non aveva l’aspetto di una landa desolata e polverosa, anzi, come una mano divina che si fosse posata sulla terra spaccata e arida, si era riempito di vegetazione rigogliosa, turgida, copiosa e verde, di un tono intenso, vivo e carico di speranza._

_“ Sono in un sogno…” pensò il guerriero destandosi a fatica sulle grosse braccia e si toccò per sincerarsi che il corpo avesse ancora la sua consistenza “ Dove sono?”_

_“ Dove vorresti essere?” Tra le fronde degli alberi, una voce si fece spazio lentamente, prima flebile come il sussurro di un neonato dormiente, poi sempre più forte e calda._

_“ Non lo so” ricadde al suolo e sospirò. Accarezzò l’erbetta; ne strappò un ciuffo; l’annusò e chiuse gli occhi beandosi di un odore che credeva ormai dimenticato, sostituito da quello di sangue e morte di cui i campi di battaglia dove aveva trascorso gli ultimi anni della sua vita, erano pregni._

_Forse si addormentò, o almeno così gli parve ed ebbe la sensazione di essere cullato dal canto di una creatura divina._

_Una donna?_

_Forse, eppure non sembrava avere quell’odore tipico delle femmine della sua razza, nè il corpo era fatto della medesima durezza che sostituiva il morbido delle curve di una guerriera._

_La nenia era nell’antica lingua dei saiyan e le parole arrivarono fino al suo cuore spazzando via l’inquietezza e gli orrori di una guerra appena combattuta._

_< < O môr henion I dhû_

_Ely siriar, êl síla_

_Ai, Aníron Undómiel_

_Tiro, Êl eria e môr_

_I 'lîr en êl luitha 'uren_

_Ai, Aníron >>_

_Un sospiro, una mano nivea ed affusolata gli accarezzò la guancia ed il calore di due labbra tenere sulla fronte, gli fecero davvero credere di essere in paradiso._

_Forse era morto, ma dopotutto, se quello era l’al di là, non gli era dispiaciuto lasciare il suo mondo._

_“ Ora devi andare” gli sussurrò all’orecchio e lentamente, il guerriero udì la voce della creatura sempre più lontana “ quando ti prenderai ciò che è tuo, riuscirai a vedere il mio volto, ed io mi unirò a te!”_

“ Dove ci rivedremo?” chiese aprendo gli occhi a causa degli schiaffi sul volto da parte di uno dei suoi compagni.

“ Vegeta, svegliati!”

“ Dov’è?” si mise a sedere e afferrò l’altro dai lembi della pelle che indossava per coprirsi, non curandosi del lancinante dolore al fianco destro “ dov’è andata Bardack?”

“ Andata? Chi? Dobbiamo ritornare all’accampamento. Questa volta gli tsufuru ci hanno dato del filo da torcere e la luna non sarà piena se non tra qualche giorno”

“ C’era una ragazza, o almeno credo fosse una donna e mi ha detto qualcosa…”

“ Ah si?” il saiyan sfregiato incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò in modo curioso, sventolando la grossa coda e grattandosi con essa la testa dall’insolita capigliatura a palma “ se hai bisogno di una femmina, puoi averne quante vuoi e poi da quando in qua le lasci parlare?”

“ Tu non capisci” di nuovo si innervosì e gli afferrò la casacca, ma stavolta digrignò i denti per il dolore e cadde sulle ginocchia macchiando l’erba di sangue.

Non poteva esser stato un sogno: la voce, le mani, le labbra e quel verde ovunque; non poteva aver immaginato tutto, perchè ancora le narici erano stregate dal suo odore, la pelle calda per il suo tocco e i sensi assopiti per la delicatezza delle sue parole.

“ Forse non capisco, ma ora dobbiamo andare via di qui!”

“ Così, Bardack riportò il suo capo all’accampamento e fu curato. Era il saiyan più forte tra i suoi simili, coraggioso, impavido ed orgoglioso, una guida molto importante per il suo popolo”

“ Sai papà” Bra sorrise e gli strinse la mano “ sembra che stai parlando di te”

Tutta la vita, Vegeta aveva cercato di seguire le orme di quel guerriero, il più valoroso tra tutti i saiyan, colui che aveva dato gloria al suo popolo e che al quale, seppur somigliasse tanto nell’aspetto, pensava di essere ancora molto lontano.

Guardò Bra perdendosi nel mare che erano i suoi occhi, limpidi e chiari come un cielo privo di nuvole, una rarità per gli appartenenti alla sua razza e si disse che la straordinarietà delle cose risiede proprio nell’eccezione, così come forse, la straordinarietà della sua vita si era concretizzata negli occhi dei suoi figli.

Dovette distogliere lo sguardo, il principe dei saiyan non avrebbe lasciato che la sua bambina riuscisse a leggergli in volto i sentimenti, così come quel valoroso guerriero di cui stava parlando, si nascondeva dietro ad un pilastro con il cuore pulsante nel petto e spiava i suoi figli tra le braccia della madre senza che nessuno ne scorgesse le debolezze.

“ Dove ero rimasto?” si schiarì la voce e continuò “ ah si; dunque, il guerriero fu curato e si riprese in fretta, il corpo ritornò ancor più forte di prima, ma il suo animo era inquieto e da quando la misteriosa creatura si era manifestata a lui, fece ogni notte il medesimo sogno, fino a quando…”

“ Continua papà, è una storia diversa e molto interessante!”

“ Fino a quando egli condusse il suo popolo alla vittoria sugli tsufuru e fu incoronato re dei saiyan. Gli anni trascorsero ed il regno prosperò così come i peli sul suo viso, segno dello scorrere del tempo e della saggezza che piano piano conquistava”

“ E la creatura del sogno?”

“ Sii paziente Bra, ora ci arriviamo…”

“ Maestà, è tempo di dare solidità al vostro regno”

“ Dovete scegliere una regina, ci sono molte giovani elite che sarebbero adatte!”

“ Re Vegeta, solo con un figlio potrete concretizzare la vostra dinastia!”

“ I saiyan vogliono un principe”

“ Senza un erede, prima o poi altri guerrieri potranno pensare di usurpare il vostro trono!”

“ Mia sorella è una giovane forte e valorosa!”

“ Ho una figlia degna di sedersi al vostro fianco!”

Stanco delle medesime affermazioni che era costretto ad ascoltare dai suoi consiglieri, una mattina, il re si sottrasse ai suoi doveri di sovrano, ricercando un pò di tranquillità e pace con se stesso nelle lande più lontane del pianeta, quelle ai confini più remoti, e verso le quali mai nessuno si avventurava a causa delle misteriose leggende che vi aleggiavano.

Si diceva che i boschi a nord fossero abitati da antiche creature dall’enorme potere, estranee alle beghe di saiyan e tsufuru.

Non che qualche leggenda priva di fondamento potesse spaventare un guerriero come lui, tant’è che volò fino ad un bosco sperduto con l’intento di restarci e dimenticarsi per qualche ora di tutte le sciocchezze che giornalmente gli erano opinate.

Camminò parecchio e si fermò ad ammirare, da un ponticello di pietra, la natura incontaminata che circondava un ruscello, gorgogliante,a vista d’uomo, fino ad un laghetto immerso tra le piante.

Dalle acque cristalline emerse, come un’antica divinità delle leggende saiyan, una creatura incantevole che riempì, con le sue grazie fluttuanti tra le onde, gli occhi di ossidiana del re, impotente ed inerme difronte ad un nemico così imbattibile.

I raggi del sole si riflettevano sulle sue lattee carni nude, prive di segni o cicatrici di guerra; i lunghi capelli neri, bagnati e lisci fino al fondoschiena, ricadevano vaporosi sulle spalle ed la folta coda era sciolta dal bacino.

Chi era costei che sorgeva avanti a lui come l’aurora?

Bella come la luna, fulgida come il sole e terribile come un esercito spiegato in battaglia? **[cit. Il nome della Rosa]**

La guardò immobile, schiavo di un incantesimo a lui sconosciuto fino a quel momento sebbene il suo letto fosse da sempre trafficato da donne di ogni genere.

Non riuscì a muovere un muscolo, attese che si rivestisse e la vide sparire, così come si era materializzata ai suoi occhi, tra gli alberi del bosco.

La seguì; o meglio provò a seguire un’ombra e corse a vuoto, come se stesse rincorrendo l’aria per catturarla.

La raggiunse e la vide di spalle, in attesa che forse, lui la raggiungesse.

“ Ti prego non sparire…” allungò la mano, timoroso che lei si dissolvesse come un’allucinazione.

“ Renich i lú i erui govannem?” “Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci incontrammo? ”

Quella voce, la voce del sogno, lo stesso tono avvolgente e caldo, analogo al sussurro del vento tra le foglie, così coinvolgente ed ipnotico, che egli stesso iniziò a parlare l’antica lingua dei saiyan, nonostante non fosse più di uso comune.

“ Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen” “ Pensavo di essermi perso in un sogno ”

“ Gwennin in enninath… “ Sono trascorsi tanti anni…

Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich Non avevi le preoccupazioni che hai ora

Renich i beth i pennen? ” Ricordi ciò che ti dissi? ”

Il re prese coraggio e si avvicinò, le poggiò una mano sulla spalla e percepì il brivido che provò, come una qualunque fanciulla emozionata con un uomo al suo fianco.

“ Che il giorno che mi fossi preso ciò che mi apparteneva, avrei visto il tuo volto”

Lentamente lei si girò, lasciando che lui finalmente, dopo anni in cui quella voce non aveva avuto forma, si perdesse nel verde che erano i suoi occhi; che ne ammirasse l’estrema bellezza e le avvicinasse una mano alle guance per sincerarsi che fosse vera. Ebbe timore a continuare, ma si fece coraggio quando lei gli sorrise“ E che ti saresti unita a me!”

“ E a questo io mi attengo”

La fanciulla ricambiò il gesto e gli prese la mano, che il re sentì dischiudersi e appesantire da qualcosa che lei gli poggiò sul palmo.

“ Un saiyan dell’antica dinastia immortale” sgranò gli occhi ed osservò il gioiello che lei gli aveva donato: una gemma del medesimo colore smeraldo dei suoi occhi, al cui interno era incastonato un quarzo rosa “ no, io non sono degno”

Si inginocchiò ed abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi un essere vile e insignificante innanzi alla grandezza della razza a cui la meravigliosa creatura del suo sogno apparteneva.

“ Alzati Vegeta. Ho preso la mia decisione e scelgo una vita mortale accanto all’uomo che ha ridato onore alla nostra gente”

“ Questo è il simbolo della tua immortalità, io non posso accettarlo”

“ è mio, da donare a colui che desidero, come il mio cuore…”

“ E lui l’ha accettato papà?”

“ Tu che ne dici Bra?” Le accarezzò la testa e le pizzicò la guancia per provocarla.

“ Non saprei” la piccola si tenne il mento con l’indice ed il pollice ed assunse l’aria ispirata dei Brief quando qualcosa iniziava a mettersi in moto nella loro mente.

“ Beh, se non lo avesse accettato, oggi non ce l’avrei io” Vegeta tirò dalla tasca un medaglione, identico alla descrizione fatta pocanzi a sua figlia e glielo porse per lasciarglielo guardare. Suo padre gliel’aveva donato prima di morire.

“ Quel guerriero allora era…”

“ Mio padre, ovvero tuo nonno!”

“ Quindi la tua mamma era una fata dei boschi?”

“ Fata dei boschi? Non so cosa sia” il principe guardò l’orologio e poi la bambina, con meno voglia di prima di dormire dopo il racconto del genitore “ si è fatto tardi mocciosa!”

“ Altri dieci minuti papino, raccontami ancora del re e della fata dei boschi”

“ Continui con questa sciocchezza? Mia madre non era una cosa, o fata dei boschi come la chiami tu. Tua nonna era un pò diversa dagli altri, ma pur sempre una guerriera saiyan”

“ Ma ha dato la sua immortalità al nonno per amore vero?”

“ Amore? Tua madre deve smetterla di dirti certe scemenze!”

“ Quella è la sua collana!” ribattè la piccola Bra iniziandosi seriamente ad arrabbiare.

“ Si certo, ma questa è solo una delle tante storie che si sono narrate su di lei e che hanno raccontato a me quando ero piccolo!”

“ Somiglio un pò alla nonna?”

“ No, ma come lei, sei unica nel tuo genere!”

“ Che vuol dire?”

“ Lo capirai quando sarai grande. Ora chiudi gli occhi e dormi”

“ Si, magari come il nonno, la conoscerò in un sogno anche io!” 

Che quella storia fosse vera oppure no, solo per spiegare le origini misteriose della regina dagli insoliti occhi di smeraldo, poco gli importava. Provava un sentimento per lei, ed era stata la prima creatura e forse l’unica prima di Bulma che lo avesse amato di un amore incondizionato, così forte, da portarsi addosso ancora le tracce nonostante fosse un uomo adulto ed egli stesso padre.

Vegeta non disse altro e spense la luce chiudendosi la porta alle spalle; raggiunse una delle enormi vetrate dei corridoi della Capsule Corporation. Riguardò, tenendolo nel palmo della mano, il gioiello con cui sua madre aveva sancito l’unione con suo padre rinunciando all’immortalità della sua razza.

Sospirò e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo nero puntellato di stelle, ripetendo, nella lingua madre del suo popolo, un’antica nenia che aveva udito smarrendosi in un bellisimo sogno:

<< O môr henion I dhû

Ely siriar, êl síla

Ai, Aníron Undómiel

Tiro, Êl eria e môr

I 'lîr en êl luitha 'uren

Ai, Aníron >>

<< Dall’oscurità io capisco la notte

sogni fluiscono, una stella splende

Ah, desiderio,Stella della sera

Guarda, una stella si innalza fuori dalle tenebre

La canzone della stella incanta il mio cuore

Ah, desiderio, stella della sera >>

**Author's Note:**

> Salve cari lettori e care lettrici.  
> Piccola OS strana e apparentemente senza senso vero?  
> Forse ai vostri occhi si, ma ai miei non proprio, tuttavia capisco che stare nella mia mente non è cosa da poco e soprattutto alla portata di tutti.  
> Che significa sta manfrina?  
> Niente di che, se non che Vegeta soffre inverosimilmente nel ricordarsi di sua madre. Perchè? Beh non so se si capisce, ma lui non l’ha mai conosciuta se non attraverso le leggende che si raccontano su di lei.  
> In questa OS ho immaginato che, nonostante tutto, l’amore della regina per lui sia stato così forte che, sebbene non la ricordi perchè era poco più che un neonato, si porti le tracce del suo amore addosso.  
> Nel mio immaginario, in questa breve narrazione, lui ha voluto ricordarla attraverso una leggenda raccontatagli da suo padre e testimoniata da quel medaglione che il canonico re Vegeta porta sulla sua uniforme.  
> Amore enorme quello tra i due sovrani, ma soffocato dalla spartana e crudele società saiyan.  
> Non lo so se mi sono spiegata, ma sarò felice di darvi delucidazioni se vorrete saperne di più.  
> Intanto vi dico che quella che ho immaginato come antica lingua dei saiyan, sia l’elfico Sindarin preso gentilmente in prestito dal signor Tokien, che i più ferrati di voi avranno di sicuro adocchiato e riconosciuto.  
> Ho riportato anche una citazione da “Il nome della Rosa” di Eco, ma non perchè sono una secchiona esibizionista, quanto piuttosto perchè è un’espressione che amo e che mi è rimasta impressa.  
> Grazie a chi mi dedicherà un pò del suo tempo  
> Padme <3


End file.
